dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of techniques used by Vegeta
This is a list of notable techniques used by Vegeta which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. As a Saiyan, Vegeta is extremely powerful, being the greatest rival of Goku. He is also able to develop an abundant amount of energy-based techniques as the series progresses, and able to refine them into more powerful and effective techniques. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Energy-based attacks * Atomic Blast - Vegeta fires a fierce bolt of energy from his index and middle finger. This technique is supposedly usable in Vegeta's Majin form only. * Big Bang Attack - Vegeta discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. In the later ''Budokai'' video game series, Vegeta can throw a small ball of ki into the Big Bang Attack, causing a more powerful and massive explosion. * Big Bang Cannon - A beam version of the Big Bang Attack used through out the Frieza Saga. * Cosmic Cannon - He creates a superheated, blazing sphere, surrounding his own hand. He then throws it like a grenade and it burns any opponent whom it comes in contact with. Vegeta uses it against Goku in the Vegeta Saga, but it was later replaced by his Big Bang Attack. * Dirty Fireworks - Vegeta punches the enemy's stomach, stunning them before being punched into the air before exploding at the command of Vegeta pointing his index and middle fingers, like the move used to kill Cui. Vegeta first used this technique to kill a Saibaman who was holding back in a battle. This technique is used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, and inflicts a great deal of damage. * Energy Rings - Vegeta shoots out strong rings made of pure ki to bind his opponents by the limbs for further assaults. * Final Blaster - Used in Super Sonic Warriors 2. He fires a vast amount of powerful, golden yellow ki blasts upwards. * Final Explosion - Vegeta detonates his body, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone like corpse. This technique appears in Vegeta's Majin form only. * Final Flash - Vegeta conducts ki in both of his hands that places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. * Final Galick Cannon - Vegeta delivers several rapid attacks before punching the enemy's stomach and discharging a beam of potent purple ki through the enemy, like the technique used to kill Zarbon. This technique is used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Final Shine Attack - Vegeta fires a massive green ki wave that is much greater than Final Flash and uses with one hand. * Finger Bang - A favorite move of Vegeta during the Namek Saga, Vegeta points his index finger like a child pretending to shoot a gun and then fires a small but deadly red bolt of energy out of his finger. * Galaxy Breaker - Vegeta fires a powerful white ki ''wave at his opponent making him/her explode. Vegeta uses to kill Nappa in the Vegeta Saga. This technique is used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. * Galick Impact - A rush attack used by the exclusive character, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, in the game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. * Galick Gun - Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ''ki that discharges a superheated, concentrated, powerful beam. In select video games, Vegeta releases a barrage of ki bolts. * Genocide Breaker - Vegeta delivers a hand chop to the opponent, followed by a ki blast to the face. * Kamehameha - Vegeta uses it against Janemba in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. Vegeta fires a powerful whitish-blue beam of ki that inflicts substantial amounts of damage. * ''Ki'' Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. * Meteor Burst - Majin Vegeta fires a powerful blast of yellow ki at his opponents. * Power Ball - A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. * Super Energy Wave Volley - Vegeta releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Speed and movement techniques * Afterimage - The user moves at ultrahigh speeds, leaving an afterimage where he was previously located. * Flight - The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. Other appearing abilities * Telepathy - Vegeta can speak with his targets mentally. * Telekinesis - He used this to hurl a bunch of rubble to kill the king of Arlia. Transformations * Great Ape * Super Saiyan - The first Super Saiyan transformation, achieved by Goku after witnessing Frieza murder his best friend Krillin. * Ascended Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Golden Great Ape * Super Saiyan 4 - The final Super Saiyan transformation. This form is not canon to the Dragon Ball manga series, as it was designed by Toei Animation exclusively for Dragon Ball GT. Techniques appearing in video games ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques * Amazing Impact * Big Bang Attack * Chou Makouhou * ''Chou Makouhou'' Barrage * Dirty Fireworks * Explosive Wave * Final Flash * Final Galick Gun * Final Shine Attack * Finger Blitz Barrage * Finish Sign * Full Power * Full Power Energy Blast Volley * Galick Gun * Crimson Galick Gun * Gigantic Flame * Hi-Tension * Howl * Maximum Flasher * Revenge Death Ball * Revenge Death Ball Final * Saiyan Soul * Spirit Breaking Cannon * Super Energy Wave Volley * Super Explosive Wave * Super Galick Gun * Wild Sense Rushing techniques * Auto-Counter * Auto-Flying Kick Counter * Auto-Heavy Counter * Blaster Wave * Flying Kick * Ground Slash * Heavy Finish * ''Kiai'' Cannon * Lift Strike * Rolling Hammer * [[Rush Ki Wave|Rush Ki Wave]] * Step-In Sway * Sway Ground Slash * Sway Heavy * Sway Lift Strike Signature techniques * Counter - High Speed Rush Movement * Counter - Z Counter * Dragon Smash * High Speed Rush Movement * Hyper Smash * Lightning Attack * Step-In Auto-Counter * Step-In Auto-Heavy Counter * Step-In Flying Kick * Step-In Ground Slash * Step-In Heavy * [[Step-In Ki Wave|Step-In Ki Wave]] * Step-In Lift Strike * Step-In Sway * Sway Ground Slash * Sway Heavy * [[Sway Ki Wave|Sway Ki Wave]] * Sway Lift Strike * Vanishing attack * Z Counter Combination techniques * Air Combo 1 * Air Combo 2 * Air Combo 3 * Blaster Wave Combo * Delta Storm * Dragon Tornado * Energy Storm * Heavy Crush * ''Kiai'' Cannon Smash * Power Press * Rolling Hurricane * Rush Finish * Rush In * Rush In Attack ''Super Dragon Ball Z'' * Assault Rush * Lucora Gun ''Burst Limit'' * Super Big Bang Attack ''Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' * Majin's Awakening * Prince's Pride Category:Lists